


Mystery Machine

by Syggan



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Zayn, Boyfriends, Crying, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Its basically porn but I promise its well written, Kinky, Liam is 21, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild S&M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Top Liam, Underage Sex, Underage Zayn, zayn is 17 so it isnt too extreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syggan/pseuds/Syggan
Summary: Liam goes through Zayn's phone and finds a porn page opened. That obviously calls for punishment.Or: Zayn is forced to come 4 times





	Mystery Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Caution: hot :)

Zayn knew he was in deep trouble when Liam suddenly turned the sound of the TV off and pulled Zayn into his lap to straddle him. They have been dating for a year, since Zayn turned 16, despite Liam being four years older, and he knew him better than anyone else. And right now, his facial expressions made Zayn shrink a little bit.

"You know I would put you over my knees and spank you normally but after you just came the last time, I feel like it's not much of a punishment, mhm, baby boy?", Liam purred frowning while he held Zayn. The latter cuddled into him, trying to turn around and focus on the movie, pretending not to hear his boyfriend. 

Until he was suddenly yanked down and turned to be laying on his tummy, face first pressed into the other boy's crotch. His boyfriend's strong hand kept his head down while the other hand twisted Zayn's nipple, making him cry out.

"Listen to me, baby. I don't really like your attitude these days. Think you'll need some disciplining?", Liam growled lowly, breath ghosting along Zayn's earshell and sending shivers down his spine. 

He then released the other boy's head who shot up and gasped for air, only to grab his flushed cheeks and squeeze them. Zayn only whimpered and shook his head frantically. Now was not the time to be sassy. 

"Use your words, I have tought you better." "No...Daddy. I'm a good boy, promise." Liam couldn't other than smile at the smaller boy who stared at him with huge, pleading eyes, so obedient and submissive. But, still, "you think so, baby? Whose phone was it then where the youporn tab was left open? Is that your way to thank me for letting you come twice yesterday? Am I not enough to satisfy you, baby boy?"

The smaller boy started sobbing. "Don't do this, Liam, you know that you are my everything. I just wanted to-" His words were swallowed in a mix of coughing and sobbing, he felt so stupid, so overwhelmed.

"Hey, take it slow baby, what did you say?", Liam cooed while giving the boy a kiss on the forehead. Zayn blushed and stuttered out that, maybe, he wanted to find out what 69 meant. That Niall would make jokes about it all the time and he felt so dumb and naive for not knowing what it was. Liam's heart swell in adorement of this boy, so innocent and pure. 

"Baby, you could have just asked me. We cant have you looking at other men and getting off to it now, can we?" Zayn shamefully shook his head and looked down. "Now, baby, I did want to try that new machine out that I bought yesterday. Or we could try nipple clamps-" "No, no, anything but that", Zayn cried out. 

"You know how sensitive they are, Leeyum", he pouted and protectively wrapped his arms around himself as to stress that. Liam wanted to coo again because of how adorable the boy was. "The mystery machine it is then", Liam decided. "What's that?", the smaller boy asked curiously. "Oh baby, you will see. But I will definitely have to take care of you afterwards, babyboy." For a short moment Zayn looked slightly scared but he deserved it, didn't he? 

Before he could overthink it, he was lifted up bridal style and squealed of the sudden movement. Liam carried him through the house and entered his gym room where Zayn normally wouldn't even step a foot in, he hated working out even more than nipple clamps. Liam let him down to stand on his own and left to take a few items out of a box, items that where long and thick and-

"Oh God", Zayn whispered. "Are those...?" "No questions, baby boy", Liam reminded him sternly. He bent over the machine, screwing around and working on something Zayn couldn't see until- "Strip, baby boy, bend over and spread your legs for daddy." Zayn obeyed immediately, not wanting to get into more trouble. He hissed when a cold liquid touched his hole, rubbed into by a strong and calming hand. "Shh baby, you should have known better anyways then to watch other men sucking each other off. I hope you learn your lesson, you know that every punishment you get is reasonable."

Zayn only nodded in agreement, eyes a little dazed by the pleasure he felt. Which did not last long because then, Liam apparently decided that the boy was enough prepped and turned him around to face this "mystery machine". Zayn's hazel eyed widened like a kitten's when it gets scared and Liam almost laughed at that comparison. Infront of them was an impressive looking, throne-like machine with a huge shiny, thick dildo pointing up where normally a seat would be, straps and chains on the one side of the armrest and all kinds of sex toys imaginable on the other side. Zayn did not even want to know what it could do.

His first instinct was to jump into Liam's arms and wrap his naked thighs around his waist, mumbling incoherent words and shaking. "Shh, little one, you are going to be okay. I will help you when it gets too much, yes?" The small boy hesitantly nodded but made no move to leave his boyfriend. The latter slowly sat Zayn down and moved him so that his feet where standing on the board at the bottom of the machine and his back would face the machine. Liam quickly put the boy's bare feet into loops and tied them onto the ground so that the boy would not have any possibility of escaping.

Then, Liam pointed behind Zayn to that huge dildo and smirked, actually smirked, while Zayn was standing naked in the middle of the room, close to sobbing again. "Take a seat, pumkin." Incredulous Zayn stared at his boyfriend. "On this... thing?" Liam only nodded as if it was completely normal and gave his boyfriend an expectant look. "Take it slow, baby." After going through all the possibilities in his head (none), Zayn started sobbing again and hesitantly lowered himself on the dildo but cried out when it entered him, barely being prepped. "I can't daddy, it's too big", the young boy begged. "I know it's a lot, princess, but you can take it. Baby steps." 

And so Zayn did, lowering himself every few minutes but not having stopped crying. His arms and legs were shaking of exhaustion already and he didn't know how long Liam would keep him on this torturous thing. He was already exhausted and wanted nothing more than cuddle with his boyfriend, drifting into a nap... With that thought, his arms supporting him suddenly gave in and Zayn slumped all the way down on the dildo, fucking himself on it harshly. Pain and pleasure shot through his whole body and he cried out, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. "Whoopsie, baby, you are always so clumsy, aren't you", Liam cooed and Zayn would have tried to strangle him if his feet weren't tied down and he didn't just literally spear himself with a 9-inch dildo.

So Zayn couldn't do more than look at his boyfriend with what was meant to be an intimidating stare if his eyes wouldn't have scrunched up as a new shot of pleasure ran through his body. The small boy crossed his legs and covered his crotch with his hands protectively while still having the eyes closed as if that would do something for the matter. Suddenly something flashed and caused him to open his eyes to his boyfriend holding his phone out and snapping pictures while adjusting his own tight pants. "So pretty, little one. Might need these pictures when I have a day off and you are in school." Humiliated, Zayn tried to blink tears away while fighting the restraints tying him to the ground, but before he could say anything, Liam was right next to him and tying his arms down to the armrest too. 

Liam went around the machine/throne and then, Zayn felt the ropes going around his chest before he saw them. He gasped, now realising that he was literally tied down and forced to fuck himself on a dildo without any way of escaping. "You okay, bambi?", Liam asked while touching Zayn's blushing cheeks softly and Zayn almost bursted and screamed that, no, he was not okay, his arse felt like being torn apart and at the same time, he was humiliated but horny as fuck. But he knew that he would only get into more trouble so instead, he nodded quietly and said "Yes daddy". Liam looked at him fondly and smugly at the same time and patting his head like a child's; "So brave, babyboy. You will get a treat after this." As Zayn didn't respond, Liam couldn't resist and pinched his right nipple unexpectedly. Zayn howled and tried to instinctively kick Liam which obviously didn't succeed but was not unnoticed by his boyfriend. Zayn regretted it instantly by the look on Liam's face. 

"Are we getting a little too brave here, little one? Let's start, shall we?" The last thing Zayn saw clearly was Liam getting a remote and pressing a button and after that, everything was a blurr because that dildo started moving up and penetrating his prostate hardcore.

"Ahh, fuck, daddy, fuck", Zayn screamed incoherently while getting fucked from the bottom. Liam almost cooed at how adorable the small boy looked, so helpless, face scrunched in pleasure, cheeks blushed and his little dick in an angry shade of red. But of course the profanity couldn't be. "Baby boy, that's not how we articulate now, is it? Use proper words. I will have to punish you for that too now", he shook his head as if he was disappointed, but he actually couldn't be happier about what he had planned next.

While Zayn was busy screaming and sobbing and shaking because of how forceful the dildo rammed into him, his boyfriend rummaged in the box out of his peripheral vision. Suddenly a broad hand grabbed Zayn's dick and he felt a pressure against it. Opening his eyes, he gasped at the sight of his dick being plugged into something looking like a bottle, only that the bottle was connected to wires and -oh- it sucked like a vacuum. Wow, that felt, different, but so, so good. "Little one, this here is a milking machine. Its non-stop and only this remote here (he made sure to hold it right in Zayn's face, not being able to grab it) will stop it. So, until I say so, you will sit here getting fucked and milked. How many times do you think can you come? Let's try four before you pass out, yeah? You are still new to this." 

Zayn's heart almost stopped at this. Four times? He thought that he would be free after one release but apparently, he did not know this side of his boyfriend well enough. Deceased, he hung his head low inbetween his hunched shoulders. "What's wrong, baby?", Liam asked concerned. Zayn pressed out a sobbed:"Four is too much." But Liam only pecked him on his lips sweetly and explained him that he would help him through it. "I believe in you. You are a big boy, Zaynie. You already did it twice in a row before, it's only a matter of what's in your head." Before Zayn could answer, an orgasm ripped through his body completely unexpected and left him overwhelmed. He moaned out "Daddy" while his cum was sucked through the milker immediately into a small container next to the machine, him still shaking uncontrollably. "Aww, good boy, but that little willy of yours didn't last very long now, did it?" His words certainly met a weak spot. Zayn has never felt so humiliated in his life and started crying again, refreshing the dried tear stains on his cheeks. As if getting penetrated non-stop wasn't enough. "Hey, easy, little one. You are a bottom, you are not meant to last long, yeah? And you are still so young, it's okay, you are still growing down there, yeah?" That didn't make it much better honestly, especially when Liam gave Zayn's oversensitive balls a firm tug which made him scream out loud. 

Zayn whimpered and closed his eyes to regain some more energy. Three more to go. When he opened his eyes again, Liam was working on his own belt and getting rid of his jeans. Heart beating even faster, Zayn was equally scared and excited about what he knew was going to happen, he loved sucking Liam off. It just made him feel so full- Before he could let his thoughts come to an end, two thick fingers were shoved into his throat and almost making him gag, but he started sucking like his life depended on it. Liam pushed his hips forward and inserted his huge dick into Zayn's mouth, spreading open his jaw with the explanation "can't have you bite out of shock, huh?" and basically fucking the small boy into his throat. Overwhelmed, more tears fell down Zayn's cheeks, now being penetrated from three directions. 

When he slowly started to adjust, his second orgasm suddenly violently shook through his body and made him scream, muffled by a dick down his throat. This caused the delicate boy to buckle forward so that the tip of his nose was touching Liam's pubic hair and made his dick slip into Zayn all the way involuntarily. Zayn gagged and Liam gasped, shooting down cum Zayn's throat caused by he abrupt movement. "Oh my, pumpkin, are we eager today?" Zayn could only swallow a part of Liam's cum and since he couldn't use his hands to wipe it away, it ran down his cheeks and chest, mixing with tears and saliva. Zayn was already completely ruined, wrecked, and Liam has never been more in love with him. The machine kept fucking into the poor lad mercilessly, but his response weakened as he gave his body to it, not trying to fight it anymore. As Liam noticed Zayn struggling with a third orgasm, he decided to give his boyfriend a little treat and started sucking is nipples. Zayn gasped loudly, he was so incredibly turned on but just came twice, his dick barely getting hard in the tube. 

But when Liam kept on assaulting his nipple while rubbing Zayn's soft tummy, his little dick kept on rising again. Desperately, Zayn let out sobbs. He wanted to come so badly but it hurt so much. Suddenly Liam bit his nipple softly and Zayn cried in release as he shivered while riding out his third orgasm. The boy looked beautiful, eyebrows drawn together, mouth open for a moan. Liam then decided to turn on vibration in the dildo to torture Zayn a little bit more and help him to get to his last orgasm. 

That was it for Zayn; he slid into a condition that felt like when he smoked weed the first time with Liam. He could barely process the happenings anymore. Zayn could barely think or move, he was just too overwhelmed and made small, cute noises while his eyes rolled back. His body was so exhausted and he looked so adorable that Liam had to give him a kiss. Zayn barely responded but Liam didn't expect otherwise after torturing his little one for an hour. Zayn's body barely functioned anymore but the milking machine was still doing its work and Liam got his phone ready for Zayn's last orgasm. Which made Zayn pass out immediately, eyes rolled back and mouth still opened in a silent moan.

"So cute. Now I have a before and after picture", Liam said to himself more to a not anymore listening Zayn. When Liam took all the restraints and chains off, Zayn didn't move at all, his body just sinking in the throne more. Liam turned of the dildo and opened the pump, freeing Zayn's little one with a plop and dragging Zayn up from the dildo still stuck in his arse. Liam looked at his masterwork in awe; Zayn completely wrecked, limp in his arms, his nipples and his little dick abused, his lips swollen and his body full of dried cum and tears. Next to the "mystery machine" a container with all the cum that Zayn produced and Liam proudly looked at, his boy did that. His little boy who liked to wear panties and was scared of clowns and loved to cuddle. The said boy seemed to wake up slowly now, still high on the recent events. Liam pecked his lips while carrying him upstairs to the bedroom. He wanted to settle him down but Zayn made a cute little whiny noise and nosed at his neck, refusing to let go of Liam's shirt. 

"Don't want to be alone", Zayn whimpered. "Need you." "Aww, baby boy, I know. I will be right back, just need to clean you up and get you some cream, okay? Daddy will be right back, close your eyes, gorgeous. You did so well, you made me so proud." Zayn's eyes lit up at that, but a yawn gave away how tired out the boy was. When Liam came back with a washcloth, Zayn already was half asleep. Liam carefully wiped around the boys little willy, his upper body and the sweat of his face. The beautiful boy blinked dazedly. "Thank you daddy", he mumbled. "Needed... a lesson. I will be a good boy now, promise." Liam's heart swell at the adorable boy and he pecked him before putting everything away and getting under the duvet to spoon him. "You did so well, precious. I think I will buy you some new panties for that, and tomorrow, all we are going to do is cuddling, okay?" Before Zayn could answer, he fell asleep. Happily sighing, Liam gave the delicate boy a last kiss on his temple and wrapped his arms securely around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
